Problem: Solve for $p$. $17-2p=2p+5+2p$ $p=$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ p $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 17-2p&=2p+5+2p\\\\ 17-2p&=4p+5 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 17-2p {-4p} &= 4p+5{-4p} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 4p from each side.}}\\\\ -6p+17&=5 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -6p+17{-17} &= 5{-17} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 17 from each side.}}\\\\ -6p &=-12 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-6p}{{-6}} &= \dfrac{-12}{{-6}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -6.}}\\\\ p &= {2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ p= { 2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]